Cardiovascular disease (CVD) is the most common cause of death in the United States. Studies have demonstrated there are predisposing risk factors for CVD morbidity and mortality in the American population. Among these risk factors are obesity and sedentary life style. Overweight and physical inactivity are behavioral and potentially modifiable components that place people at risk for CVD. Behavioral risk factors associated with CVD, specifically overweight and inactivity, begin during childhood and form the backdrop for CVD in adulthood. Nursing has a mandate to promote cardiovascular health, but population-based contextually rich nursing interventions must first be developed. To accomplish this, the candidate will pursue a career development training program consisting of advanced knowledge in nutrition and physical activity (energy balance) as a method to promote primary cardiovascular health in children; will gain knowledge and experience in quantitative research methods appropriate to population-based interventions. The training will be applied to a research study on energy balance in children. The framework for the study is an "ecological" approach that views the school-age child in context of school and family. The purpose of the study is to pilot test the feasibility of conducting a community-based intervention program directed to improving cardiovascular health promoting behaviors of elementary school children. This study will form the basis for an R01 submission.